Problem: Solve for $k$ : $25 = k + 3$
Subtract $3$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{25 {- 3}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{k} \\ 25 &=& k + 3 \\ \\ {-3} && {-3} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 25 {- 3} &=& k \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 22$